Saving You
by Thay23
Summary: Idea from Cupcakelover108. Takes place after House of Possession. When KT is held hostage by Frobisher Smyth and Miss Denby, Eddie can't take it and demands Sibuna to save her fast together with joy and Willow. Will Eddie and Sibuna be able to save her? Will KT's end come and When will KT and Eddie admit their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Saving You Chapter 1**

**Eddie's POV**

When I saw Frobisher grabbing Kt and tied her up to a chair, I was worried and shocked Fabian and Alfie were bickering about helping KT. Patricia and I were looking at the computer screen and saw that Denby came. And by looking at their body language, they look like they're in a fight. Frobisher approached Kt and slapped her face. I raised from my chair in anger.

"We **NEED** to get to the gatehouse **NOW**." I said in anger. Patricia was looking worried and Fabian and Alfie were looking at me.

"I agree. we need to get her out of there ASAP." Alfie screamed. Fabian shook his head in fear.

"We need to wait...if we go now...Frobisher or worse Victor will catch us." Fabian said panicked.

"DOESN'T MATTER. We need to save her." I said to him. I grabbed my jacket and left the room. The others following me behind. Joy came from the stairs with her coat and so did Willow.

"What are you two doing out of your room this late?" Fabian said curious.

"I should ask that to you also Fabian!" Joy said making him silent!

"We heard screaming from outside! that's why we came downstairs."Willow informed! Suddenly we heard something

"AHHH Let me GO!" It was KT's voice screaming for help. Joy and I ran out of the house. We saw KT getting forcefully pushed in a car by Miss Denby. Joy and I ran to save her, but we were to late. The car drove away! The others came running to the scene.

"Oh no...were to late!" Willow, Joy and Alfie said in union.

I was angry right now. WHY didn't I heard the screams before or WHY didn't I knew what she was up to by going to the Gatehouse? I'm such a idiot! It's my fault...I was only thinking about leading Sibuna and sorting out my feelings for Patricia.

But when she began to say that a girl likes a boy, my feelings...I was confused, I knew in my head she meant Patricia, but my heart told me...that she meant herself.

No she meant Patricia. KT could never fall for me. She's funny, sunny, smart, beautiful...WOAH calm down Edison! KT is a FRIEND and not my love...THAT'S PATRICIA...I think.

* * *

"We'll never get her back!" Alfie said nervous when we all went back to the house. Willow and Patricia were calming Fabian down. Joy

We don't even know where Miss Denby's gonna held KT." Joy said looking with me on her laptop for evidences.

We found her family tree and the only names that stood there were form KT, her grandfather and her aunt.

She looked down and sad because of the family tree project at history class last week.

Now I knew why she went there...she wanted answers for the questions she had about her family.

* * *

**Will update soon**

**Thay23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving You Chapter 2**

**Okay Saving you is a story from Cupcakelover108, She is the mastermind behind this idea...**

**I put it on fan fiction, because there's something with her computer. So we work together...?!**

**I wrote KT's POV and Cupcaklover108 wrote Eddie's POV**

**Have fun Reading**

* * *

KT's POV

I opened my eyes in fear and panicked. I saw that I was in a old bedroom, but for some reason I recognize some of my stuff in the room.

But what scared me the most was that I saw Robert Frobisher-Smyth in the room looking at me with curiosity. I tried to move, but my hands were tied behind my back. I sit up and looked at him. I was about to say something when I heard him whisper...

"You look like her..." He looked surprised and saw my key. He backed away and kept looking at me while opening the door.

"Who are you?" Robert asked me curious. I stood up and looked at him.

"I'm your Great-Granddaughter, Kara Tatianna Rush, but my friends and family call me KT." he looked shocked for some reason. Gramps said that my great grandmother never told Gramps' dad that she was pregnant. That's why...

I didn't noticed that he untied my hands and hugged me. I was surprised and let a few tears fall.

"I knew she was alive...after all those years!" He cried with Joyousness and suddenly, I could feel his happiness. He took my hand and he looked at me. I felt fear and tried to run away, but couldn't do it. His eye color was now Dark Green. When he looked at me he said:

"You'll not leave this house, only until I say so!" I tried with all my force to ignore his demand, but his eyes...they reminded me of Eddie.

Oh, I wish he would come with the others to get me, but I think he didn't notice i'm gone. Yeah Fabian, Willow, Joy and Alfie would and Patricia also. But Eddie wouldn't notice it for a second. I like him and he's the only boy that makes my heart beat faster and faster. I had some small crushes on some boys before, but I ended with them choosing for another girl or rejecting me. But for some reason this thing I feel for Eddie...is something I can't call a crush.

Sometimes I can see him looking at me, while in reality he's paying attention in class...sitting next to Patricia. Fabian noticed my lack of attention to the lessons in every class we had. He said to me to be careful with my feelings! I listened to the warning that even Joy and Willow repeated.

In a fantasy Eddie would tell me that he has feelings for me, but in reality...he's a guy I could never get! He's out of my league...and...who would fall for me...I'm...just...not the perfect girl...hat a boy wants.

I shook my head and grabbed my iPod and played Castle of Glass by Linkin Park.

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass ( Anubis House )

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Patrica kept walking in when i thought of KT, her Brown eyes and her laugh when i spoke something. Do I love her? Well...yes, but she did had a lot of trouble in her life, but do i want to admit that I love her.? I just wanna save her, because I wanna tell her how much I love-

"Hey Eddie Trudy is calling you for dinner!"Fabian said when i got there Patricia was wearing KT's purple loose Top, KT's jeans with rips on it and her Converse.

"Excuse me, why are you wearing KT's clothes?" Mara asked her curious.

"Well i thought I could become her now."She said and looked at me.

"Whyyyy?"Everyone asked in union.

"Oh well, she thought KT could be a great role model"Joy said and rolled her eyes.

"Haha! I'm not Hungry!"I said and took a cookie from a bowl on the table.

"Hey back off the cookies!"Alfie said when I left as i got to my room. I touched my book and suddenly had a vision.

_**Vision**_

A little Ghost Popped in front of KT

"Hello I'm Sarah, your half Aunt! Kara your safe you have the blood to save the world. Please stay to help your grandpa and us." She said.

"I will if its mean this much to our family." KT said and Sarah hold her hands.

Robert came in and saw the two girls in the room. "Sarah, I will save you and Mommy. I promise you."He said and hugged them.

"I'll save our family!"KT said and got a book from Roberts Books in the living room. It said How to save Egyptian Family. KT read a page that said

"The special one would give up her ...Powers? Ok anyway the rest of the family ghosts would come back to life MY GRANDPA WILL COME BACK TO LIFE" KT said and hugged them.

_**Present Time **_

I couldn't help it. I ran outside my room took my hoodie and left, but everything changed. Denby was down there...waiting for me."KT coming back after the spark of Anubis is gone."She said .

"But i love her...I don't what her to give it up"I said and ran faster. She started chasing me until I stopped. She fell down on the ground.

As i got up, I saw someone was there...but who?

* * *

**Will update soon**

**Thay23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saving You Chapter 3**

**So here's chapter 3. Cupcaklover108 wrote Patricia's POV and I wrote Eddie's and Joy's POV**

**(AN:Pictures of Joy, Eddie,Willow and KT's outfit are on Polyvore / search Cupcakelovers108's page the name you type is caibrave and look through the sets she made. The photos are there!)**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Patricia ****POV**

Ot obvious it Eddie there seeing me should i go back to the house?Nah he should leave for breaking my heart!

"Who's there?"Eddie yelled

"Be quiet!"I replied and left to the abandoned mansion and when i went there KT was talking to herself.

"I can do it Sarah!"She said when opened the door fully she saw me "KT be quiet or i will get Robert!"I growled "Patricia what is wrong with you. I helped you to love Eddie. I almost killed myself for finding the room so you blamed me when it was you!"KT yelled and pushed me she looked like she was about to kill me.

"Well i'm sorry i want the power"I spoke and got anything happen Robert came and saw us "Whats the mess on here?"He asked

"She is the mess of her"KT said and sat on the bed looking at a book of Egyptian left and when he did, I saw Eddie out the window "Hide Hide hide!"I said pushing her in the closet. I looked for somewhere else to hide but i went under the bed.

"KT where are you!Where are You KT Rush?"Eddie kept looked at the window and left crying.

"You didn't want Eddie to find me! Why?!"KT groaned."Do you want a plain KT life or You the hero of the family life?"I said and locked the door. KT was about to cry "My family is more important then me!But i'm gonna lose my soul if i save them!"KT kept wondering and pacing.

"Ok but hurry you only have the day when the spark of Anubis come the easy way your birthday which is in a month!Tick Tock"I said laughing and i left Robert was there and mumbling a curse.

"Whats wrong?"i asked standing next to him.

"You made her stuck not gonna save her family she might give up on us leaving her family to be a regular!"He said crying.

"I was wanting to be awaken to find her help us needing her!"He yelled at me "Now i want you to find a sinner to help us!"He pushed me to the yard when he did i looked at the sky

"She better hurry"I grinned saying that.I walked all the way home and Eddie was there on the steps crying "Hi weasel don't you think we should get over her I mean she did ruined our stuff!"I said Eddie nodded and went in. Joy came in

"How could you frame KT she did nothing you backstabber!"She said and crying

"How would you know?!"I said

"I was your BFF!"She said.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

It's night already and Joy, Fabian, Willow and even Alfie weren't eating. Patricia ate like she had no worries at all. Patricia has been acting differently. She sometime wore something that belonged to KT. She was most of the time happy, but that is something I'll worried about later.

That KT is the betrayer is something I can't believe. She was a closest friend of mine...maybe more. I looked through some pictures in my phone and found a picture of Me and KT outside school. That picture was made by Joy two days before she was kidnapped.

I have to go back to the old creepy mansion. I have a feeling she's there.

I looked at another picture of us, but with Jerome, Joy, Alfie and Willow behind us teasing Fabian and Mara. That was a amazing picture!

"I will find you KT...I always will!" I said while looking at her in the picture.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

After supper we went to prepare for bed. I looked at myself in the mirror and looked at the clothes I was wearing a

Asquith Loose Tank Vest Top, a Bardot Galaxy Legging with some Natural Toms Women Classic Morocco Crochet shoes, Bird Charm Studs and Hollister Co Preppy Bracelet. I wore my hair loss and had some blond streaks. I was waiting for Willow to come and to sleep.

We were worried sick about KT and we tried to search for her and contact her, but with no luck. I saw Willow coming in with wild straight hair and she had bangs. She wore a bright pink "I Love Cats" Sweatshirt, white Hello Kitty pants, Mickey Mouse Icon earrings and she wore a Charles Philip Shanghai Yasmine Satin Loafer shoes. We both took our shoes off and went to sleep. Hoping we get lucky tomorrow by finding KT

* * *

**(AN: Background music for the dream. Hear this song on youtube /watch?v=4K8Zbd8tN4c )**

**_Joy's POV_**

_The dream _

I was standing outside a old creepy mansion where there was fog everywhere. I saw two figures walking. I went closer and saw Eddie and Willow standing looking at me.

"Joy...Eddie...What's going on?" Willow squeaked from angst and terror. Eddie looked at the house and looked inside. He wore a grey t-shirt with blue pj pants and black shoes. We went inside and saw that the entrance hall was colder and creepier then outside.

"Come on, let's get out of this dream!" I said, but for some reason we heard a song

Suddenly Eddie stopped in his tracks and stared in front of us. We saw a girl walking in the entrance hall. She wore a Edith Palm Egyptian pleated dress, with a Buba 'Egyptian' Wing Aqua and Blue Swarovski Crystal Necklace and a Arosha Luigi Taglia Anubis 14k White Gold And Ruby Ring. We saw the girl standing in front of us and were shocked. It was KT and she had her hair straight.

She looked at us and then at Eddie.

"KT, how are you? We were worried sick. We've been searching for you." Willow said worried and hugged KT. She gave Eddie a hug and then quickly hugged me. She did the same with Willow. Suddenly she chanted something and KT and I were in a bedroom.

I looked at her and I said: "Were going to save you,KT. I promise." I said to her. She nodded her head in no and looked at me.

"I ask you to stop looking for me. I have to stay where I am. It's important that you need to stop looking for me." she said while looking in my eyes. I saw that her eyes color changed from brown to gold.

"Please!? Joy. It's for your lives and that of my family!" she said and suddenly I heard a melody coming from outside

_"The new moon will rise while the sun burns through."_

_"When the sinners sing their call to you!"_

_"Then time again shall be reborn!"_

_"And The spark of Anubis will have blood on the stone."_

_The tune began to drop slowly and she put something in my hand, but my sight was getting blurry._

_End dream_

I woke up screaming and so did Willow. We both looked at each other and both said something at the same time.

"KT" we whispered and we looked at our hands. I saw a silver bracelet with Hieroglyphics on it. Willow had a necklace with a Egyptian symbol on it. We both looked at each other and then at what we both had in our hands.

* * *

**Sorry if it took long to update. I have news Cupcakelover108 and I made a wikia for The Anubis Diaries, because you loved the story so much.**

**My name on wikia is Thay23Sibuna and Cupcakelover108's name is Hoa100.**

**If you have a wikia page then go to .com and join in. You can add the episode/chapter pages and the history of the characters in Anubis Diaries. So I hope you'll join and spread the word.**

**Thay23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saving You Chapter 4**

**This whole Chapter is written by Cupcakelover108.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I ran to the entrance hall trying to go up stairs for Joy and Willow but they came down stair."Eddie what did KT gave you in the dream?!"They asked.

"She gave me her ring. She told me that this hold powers and you tells what it is for"I said showing before anything happened Fabian woke up.

"Guys what are you doing ...What are you holding?"He Willow and Joy gave us uh oh looks.

"My..our mother gave us some Egyptian stuff after our grandma trip to Egypt"Joy lied.

"Yes we heard that these were from the goddess of Anubis"Willow mentioned.

"We thought we could solve them now go to bed this is a our secret"I said pushing him into our room.

"We got that done. Lets go to the living room to figure this out"Willow said going into the Kitchen getting snacks if we get hungry.

"Thanks sissy!"Joy said happy.

"When did this happened?"I asked.

"It turns out we are sister when she sung our family lullaby so she is a descendant Joy said getting a decoding Egyptian book from the bookshelf.

"Look here!"Willow whisper shouted.

"The necklace means goddess"I said.

"But the bracelet "Joy said taking it it got 5:00 we went back to bed all we just need to figure is the...I got there a note that was on my pillow.

**(AN:Thay23: When Eddie goes into his room and so does KT,**

** you hear the same music as in the dream. youtube /watch?v=4K8Zbd8tN4c )**

**_Dear Eddie, _**

**_My birthday is when I save my family. The ring is the clue to find me, but it is true I might die for my family._**

**_I don't care if I do this, because I was cursed to be._**

**_If you are looking into a mirror i will be looking at a week Joy, Willow and you would get a dream from me._**

**_If you can save me i would lose everything. _**

**_Love KT_**

* * *

**KT's POV**

"KT sweetie I want you know about your family is depending in you"Robert said sitting on my bed.

"I know, but what if die? Anubis Makes me the goddess of...Death?"I said asking him.

"That would never happen. He loves you"He replied taking me into the Kitchen

"Did you know your familys was gods and goddess?"He asked me

"Really!?"I squeaked

"Yes and you would be a goddess of Egypt"He said giving me a cup of tea.

"What happens when i am a goddess?"I asked

"You would be in control of everything everyone of the world"He said to me.

"But what happen if...if...if i die!"I cried.

"Sarah is gonna be right there by your side"He spoke and hugged me.

"But i want to live"I got up and went to my room. As i got there a note was on my bed.

**_Dear KT,_**

**_Us three want to be with you forever. We don't care if we lose our scholarship to find you._**

**_We love just want to save you and be with you._**

**_We would give our self up for you. _**

**_Love,Joy and Willow (And Eddie!)_**

* * *

**Willow's POV**

**(AN:The song thats featured in this scene is ****youtube /**watch?v=M7-dVGwy3eU )

I can't believe we might loose KT for her Family!

"Joy are you sure you want to solve that ring?"I asked her.

"I..I..I don't know. I just want my Best Friend back. I don't want her to give up her power"she answered when we woke up. Joy changed into her sporty clothes.

"Do we have a gym in school?"I asked curious.

"Haha no, change into something sporty, while i get Eddie!"She i finished changing I put the jewels In Joy's they came in.

"Ok I put everything in the bag"I said putting it on Joy.

"Wait are we gonna save her?"Eddie asked Joy. When we went downstairs, we got three water bottles, 6 Granola bars and Eddie gave us two granola bars and a water bottle.

"What do you think?!"Joy asked and he walked off.

"Ok where are you guys going this time spill it Sweet and Smith**(AN:Joy and Willow Great-Great Grandpa last name)**"Fabian asked and glowed his eyes!

"AHHHHHHH"I screamed.

"It's you and Patricia isn't it?"Joy and Eddie Grumbled.

"Can we go yet?"I asked like a little girl for candy.

* * *

**I'll update, but it could take a while.**

**Thay23**


End file.
